The Selphie Chronicles
by Azora
Summary: *COMPLETE* Continuing from Ch.1, Selphie is betrayed by Irvine, and tries to kill herself. R+R *politely* please... The beginning is sorta bad, but the rest isn't that horrible, really! ^^;
1. Lip Locked With Pain

Lip Locked With Pain - Selphie Chronicles V.1   
~~Azora 

Just a short story I wrote while sitting at my computer, staring at the screen at 12:30 at night. About Selphie Tilmitt, and the undeserving object of her hate, also the object of her desire, Irvine Kinneas. Remember, true friends always help you in need. 

* * * *

"Damn it!" Selphie shouted at her wall, throwing her most hated feelings towards it. Irvine was flirting with that blonde girl from Galbadia Garden again. Zell had told her a few minutes ago that he had seen them at the Neko Cafe in Deling. 

"Why the heck does this have to be happening!? Why?!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. _Irvine, Irvy, how could you do this to me? How...?_ Zell had told what he'd seen in such detail. It hurt so much. Irvine leaning up against Marie, kissing her ear, whispering things. _Why does it have to be this way? Why?_

The short brunetter slammed her first against the wall, crying out with pain. Not for her hands, the knuckles began to bleed. For her heart. He had done this before. She sank to the carpeted floor of her SeeD quarters. _That...**bitch**. How could she? Marie knew, knew he was mine. Why..._

"You don't have the answers, Selphie!" She clenched her neck tightly with both hands. And began to squeeze. _I'll do it this time. I won't stop. He deserves to see me in my coffin, smiling at him. Teaching him what happens when you cheat. He'll see._ It was getting harder to breath now. Selphie tried smiling, thinking of the sadness on Irvine's face at her funeral, but she couldn't. Couldn't think, couldn't smile, and the feeling of life in her body was beginning to fade away. _I'll...show...you...Irvine Kinneas!_

The young SeeD went out cold, falling to the floor with her hands still around her neck, the muscles not relaxing. Ragged breaths came out still, her small chest rising up and down, pumping with the effort to stay alive against it's owners will. Something smashed on the floor nearby. The picture of Selphie Tilmitt and Irvine Kinneas in Trabia Canyon shattered to a thousand pieces, the glass from the frame tearing the picture as it separated. 

The door to her room slammed against the wall. Zell ducked in. "Selph? You alright? I know your mad about Irvine, but you don't need to be throwin- Oh my god!" The martial artist knelt down beside his friend and turned her over. Then he saw where Selphie had put her hands, and the color of her face, a slight purple pink. "Selphie!" He pulled her hands off her neck, releasing the death lock. Zell Dincht began to panick. What should he do? _What? Selphie, why? What...CPR!_

Zell placed his ear over her lips. She was breathing slightly. All he needed was a doctor. As Zell pulled away though, Selphie stopped breathing. He snapped back and listened again. Nothing. First, first, the airway, and then, then, two breaths! Tipping back her chin, Zell placed his mouth to hers, and breathed deeply, twice. The other SeeD looked for signs of breathing. None. He did it again. A few seconds later, her chest began to rise slowly. Selphie Tilmitt seemed to be back in the real world. But she was still out cold. Zell ripped the phone off it's reciever nearby, and called Dr. Kadowaki. 

He could barely speak, yet the doctor understood Zell completely. "I'll be down there immediatly. Just stay calm, Zell. Everything will be okay." It was easy for Doctor Kadowaki to say. Zell Dincht had never felt so terrified in his life for someone else; himself included. _Selphie, please...please be okay. For everyone._

* * * *

Well, whaddya think? I like it actually, but I'm not to sure about writing "The Selphie Chronicles". Please review. I'm really not sure whether to continue. It was just an idea that hit me in the middle of the night. Or should I say morning?   
-Azora- 


	2. Patient #3 and Friends

Patient #3 and Friends - Selphie Chronicles V.2   
~~Azora 

Chapter 2 of The Selphie Chronicles: Patient #3 and Friends. Thanks for reviewing, Foxy and Waiting Angel. Also, the "Anonymous" person who reviewed my story, please check the reviews for what I think of your un-needed nastiness. When I meant R+R, I meant in a polite fashion. Next time I will specify. So, in the true spirit of American Pie 2, "Go fist yourself." *Smile* Everyone else, read on, please! 

* * * *

Irvine Kinneas opened his eyes. The bright morning sun shone on his face. As he turned over, the sharpshooter saw Marie Rinaldi. Her blonde hair spread out across the pillow, she was smiling. _She should be smiling! That was the best time I've had in a while._

He didn't even feel the twinge of guilt as he should. He had betrayed Selphie, once again, yet Irvine didn't even feel bad about it. The first few women, yes. But it was so natural now. She didn't mind anyway. Selphie never said anything to him about it. 

They were in her room at Galbadia Garden, not his. Irvine alternated between his home and Balamb. Selphie was at Balamb, and it gave him a chance to check out all the chicks in between. He stretched and cracked his neck. Time to get up, and get hunting. For more women of course. _Maybe I'll go home for a while._

Marie stirred in her sleep as he got out of the bed. He pulled on his clothes, and grabbed his necklace off the dresser. _She'll wake up eventually. I'll just leave now. _

As he turned the handle to the door, Marie called to him quietly. "Irvine, you're leaving already? What's wrong? Where ya going?" 

Irvine walked back to her side of the bed, knelt down, and stroked her cheek. "I think I'd better get back to Balamb, darling. Don't worry, I'll see you again sometime." 

She pressed his hand against her cheek, grinning mischeiviously. "You had better, you bad boy. I'll be waiting." 

With a final kiss, and a wave, Irvine Kinneas left Ms. Rinaldi's room for the quiet, empty hallways. He would have to hurry if he was going to catch the morning train for Timber, and make the 2:00 train to Balamb where the Garden would be. 

**** 

Patient #3 woke up, squinting at the bright halogen lights of the infirmary, wondering where she was, and how she had came to be there. Selphie then remembered what had happened. _But, I'm supposed to be...dead. How am I here? Is this just the afterlife?_

Quistis Trepe came into her view. "Selphie? Oh, Selphie..." Quistis began to cry. Rinoa, who was seated next to her, patted her shoulder. 

"Selphie, you scared us so much," said Rinoa. "Why did you do that? If Zell hadn't come in, you could've died..." The black haired fiancee of the commander wiped a tear. 

_Zell...saved me? I thought he had already walked down the hall...I should've waited._

Rinoa looked over at Quistis, who was still crying. "Maybe we had better go. The rest of the guys want to see you too." She helped Quistis up, who tried to stop crying, but couldn't, and acted as the instructor's crutch as they left the room. 

_Quisty, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry. Rinoa, I'm sorry too. But I did what I had to do._

Squall and Zell walked in. Zell looked unhappy, and Squall had a frown on his face. _Not too different for Squall, but Zell..._

The short brunette managed to smile. "What's wrong Zell? Did they run out of hotdogs? I know we all hate that." 

He looked up from the floor and grinned at her. "N-No, they didn't run out of hotdogs." Zell pushed back his bangs so they stood up more. 

Squall looked from Selphie to the martial artist beside him. "They ran out of them after he got done." 

Selphie wriggled in her bed until she was sitting up against her pillow. She pulled up her blanket too; instead of her yellow dress, she was wearing a white shift. _I only tried choking myself...why do I have to wear this thing? It sure is ugly..._

Zell guessed what she was thinking from the look on face. Well, he guessed the first half of it. "When you...did t-that, you...uh, did something to your throat. I'm surprised you can even t-talk, S-S-Selph. Dr. Kadowaki said you m-might not talk again. They h-had to fix it. I'm not sure exactly what they d-did though. That's why you have that o-on." _That was a lot of stuttering...Nope, Zell's not okay..._

She laid her hand against her throat. There was a bandage strapped acrossed it, like a choker. _Wow, I didn't think I squeezed that hard. Maybe I'm dangerous after all. But it's his fault..._

Squall cleared his throat before Zell could stutter through another sentence. "We've tried to get a hold of Irvine, but he's not in his room, or not answering. Most likely he'll be here soon though. I know you did this..." 

The commander of Balamb Garden launched into one of his rare speeches. She didn't hear a word of it. _That's not going to be a good choice for him, coming home,_ Selphie thought. _He'll certainly get it. That bastard. I'll make sure he pays. I may not be able to kill myself, but I certainly know that I'm not busted in combat very often. You'll pay, Kinneas. You'll pay for this mark on my neck. You drove me to insanity, and now, Selphie Tilmitt's back!_

****

Well, the wonderful end of Chapter 2 of The Selphie Chronicles. Selphie's gone just a little overboard...^_^; Oh, and just to satisfy a few people, namely one, this story is FANFICTION, if that wasn't obvious. In FANFICTION, things happen that wouldn't normally happen in the game, or did happen, or should happen. So, if you didn't like it, oh well. Please review, politely if possible. If it's not possible, go bitch at someone else. Thanks for reading anyway. (I'm really sorry it's come down to being nasty...But everyone possesses some writing talent. Nothing can be awful.) I'll have the next chapter up whenever I get around to it. I'm still working on my other story, Currents, too. ^_^   
~~Azora 


	3. My Prospects

The Selphie Chronicles V.3 - _"My Prospects"_   
by Azora 

Welcome to Chapter 3 of The Selphie Chronicles! As usual, continuing from Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. What's going to happen? This is much like an in-between chapter. Just a little something. *little blurb* None of these characters belong to me! Notta single one of 'em! Darn... Anyway, read on! (Please excuse the typos, and please review *politely* when you are done!) 

****

Squall and Rinoa stood near the map board with Quistis and Zell. Rinoa was leaning into his side, snuggling. Quistis leaned against the board with Zell, filing her nails with a metal file. 

"What are we going to do about Selphie?" Rinoa worriedly asked her boyfriend. "I don't want her to hurt herself again, and I think she's going to. I can't shake that feeling out of my head." 

The commander of the garden sighed. "I don't know, Rinoa. All I can suggest is talking to Irvine and seeing what's going on. We can only guess that she did this because Zell told her about Irvine cheating with that girl from Galbadia Garden." 

"Maybe I shouldn't have," Zell said as he looked at his boots. He had been so worried during the surgery, wondering if Selphie would make it, if she would be able to talk again. It had been his fault she had done it. That she had tried killing herself. 

Quistis, once again an instructor, snapped Zell out of his thoughts. "No, Zell. It's best you told her then about Irvine and Marie; she would've found out later anyway. It was inevitable. I know I'm going to give Irvine a piece of my mind when he gets here. Waiting through that surgery was excruciating. I needed half a dozen aspirins when I came out, it was so bright in that waiting room." 

Rinoa nodded. She looked at Squall. His eyebrows were all scrunched up, and he had a frown on his face. _Thinking about the ass kicking Irvine's gonna get from Quisty? Or...are you thinking about doing it yourself? I know I'm gonna if you don't._

"Speak of the devil," Zell said, looking at the entryway to the hall. Irvine Kinneas walked in, his Exeter slung over his shoulder. He was grinning. When he was five feet from the group, Zell launched an all out attack on him. The two men went tumbling onto the floor. Students and SeeDs walking by stopped to watch in amazement. Zell and Irvine had always gotten along; they often sat in the Cafe and ate together. 

"Zell!" Rinoa and Quistis cried. Zell was too busy punching Irvine and kicking him to notice. Irvine was tryed to swing his gun into position so he could shoot, but Zell kicked it out of reach. Irvine grabbed the blonde's spiky bangs and wrenched them forward, pulling their owner with them. Zell slid across the slippery floor, and rammed into Quistis's legs. Irvine picked up the gun. When he turned around, Squall was blocking his view, and aim. "What's going on?!" Irvine demanded. 

Squall took off his black leather fighting gloves. "I think we all need to talk, Irvine. Come with me to the cafeteria. And do **not** try anything. Zell, control your temper for a few moments." Squall walked off in the Cafe's direction. Irvine looked at Rinoa and Quistis, who were helping Zell off the floor. He glared at the martial artist before following Squall. 

**** 

Zell hadn't touched his hot dog yet. He was busy watching Irvine's every move. He was also beginning to scare Rinoa a bit. Zell always attacked his food with such enthusiasm she had to look away. Squall began the conversation after the waitress had left. _It's nice having a Cafe in the garden..._

"Irvine, what we want to talk to you is about Selphie." Squall looked at Rinoa; she nodded. "And we don't mean to nose in your sex life, but, that's what it's about too." 

The brunette sharp shooter flicked his pony tail back. "Sefie's fine. I called her yesterday. We talked forever about what we had for lunch, when I was coming home, ect., ect. And my sex life, is perfectly fine as well." Pausing he added sarcastically, "I'm so glad you all care." 

"That's not it," Rinoa said to him through a mouthful of Balamb Fish sandwich. "You've been cheating on Selphie, we know you have. And it's hurting her. A lot." 

Irvine set down the forkful of his salad he had just stabbed. "**That** is not your business. That's between me and Sefie. And she doesn't mind. Hasn't said anything to me yet. And I wouldn't call it cheating. I call it taking care of my prospects." 

Quistis frowned. This was not going as well as she thought it would. She began to speak, but Zell cut her off. 

"That's bull! She does too mind! Why the hell do you think she tried committing suicide? Hm? Oh, sorry, forgot that minor detail! Taking care of your prospects, my ass! Did you ever think that Selphie might not tell you? Did you ever think of the fact she could be hiding her true feelings about it? Tell me!" 

During the time Zell was shouting at Irvine, he had stood up. Irvine's mouth was moving, but no sound came out. Zell didn't wait for the answer either. He grabbed his hotdog off of the plate and stormed out of the Cafe, leaving his friends as speechless as his new enemy. 

He walked quickly down the halls. _How could Irvine not realize that he hurts Selphie? That girl he was sitting with in Neko Cafe didn't look as smart as a box of rocks. I hope..._

Zell stopped in front of a candy machine. Rows and rows of chocolate bars, small bags of potato chips, and fruity treats hung behind the glass door. He wondered if Selphie could eat a candy bar, considering the condition of her throat. _I guess I'll see. If not, I guess I could give it to Rinoa's dog or something. Or that maybe that girl in the library that finally found that book for me. She's nice._

Digging in his pockets, Zell found 5 gil. He slid it into the change slot, and pushed the buttons for the Chocobo Choco Bar. The machine let out a 'kweh', and the candy bar dropped to the bottom. He pulled it out of the bin, and walked towards the infirmary, chewing his hot dog. 

**** 

"Ooh! Chocolate!" Selphie shouted as loud as she dared taking the candy bar from a grinning Zell. She munched on it while Dr. Kadowaki looked on, shaking her head. Kids just seemed to get more candy crazy every day. 

Zell looked at the doctor. "I'm glad I didn't buy it for nothing. I was hoping she could eat it." Dr. Kadowaki smiled at him, nodding, before she turned to the doors. She needed to get back to her paperwork. So many patients, so little time. 

"I'm so glad you got me a candy bar, Zell! I thought I was gonna die if I didn't get any sugar in my system! How did you know C.C.B's are my favorite? Only Irvine knows that..." Her next question came out of the blue. "Is he here yet?" 

"Yeah, he's here. Sitting in the cafeteria with Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis. But, Selphie, please promise me something. Before Dr. Kadowaki releases you from the infirmary, you gotta promise me you won't try hurting yourself again." 

Selphie stopped chewing her candy bar. _Oh Zell...Still worried about me? Don't worry, I've learned from this experience. He's going to be the one getting hurt._ "Don't worry, Zell! I don't want to go through this again, anyway. I don't want you and everybody to be sad. You should stop worrying about me here and now. I promise, I won't try and hurt myself." 

Her visitor shoved the end of his hotdog into his mouth. "All right! I'm glad to hear that! Now, what can we do? I don't have anything to do right now..." 

Selphie spread out her arms, and said loudly, "Everybody.....It's Poker Night!" She bent over and pulled a deck of cards out of the night stand. "Okay, so it's not poker...but Triple Triad is good too!" 

Zell shoved his hands in his pockets and searched for his cards. "Your on, Selphie! I'm gonna so beat you!" He pulled out his Bahamut card and laid it face down onto the table. Victory was his! 

****

Ooh! Triple Triad! Yeah! *goes on with her usual line of questioning* What's going to happen? Who will win the card game? Will Irvine get the butt kicking he deserves? And what about Zell's and Irvine's friendship? Will they ever become buds again? Find out! Chapter 4 coming soon! ^^Azora^^ 


	4. Trabia

Trabia - Selphie Chronicles V.4   
~~Azora 

Hey! Finally, Chapter 4 is done! I know, it's taken me a long time, and this isn't all that long. Thanks for the support against my flamer deal, everyone! And thanks for all your reviews so far! Also, I don't think I have to disclaim anymore. We all know who owns Final Fantasy 8, and unfortunatley, it's not me...Squaresoft!! Read on, and please review! (Review politely please....hehehee..) As always, please excuse the typos. 

* * * *

Selphie Tilmitt looked at her new Bahamut card. _I so whupped Zell! Speaking of whippings...I wonder what I'll do when I get a hold of Irvine? I don't think I should hurt him right away. I know, maybe I should play it sweet first. Then, WHAM! In his face! Or maybe a nice nuchaku or two between the legs. Oooh, that would hurt._

She opened the drawer in the little blue nightstand next to her bed and laid Bahamut on top of the other cards she had won from Zell. He was a decent player, yes, but not good enough to beat the master! _Maybe he was still upset about the Irvine deal. I mean, he and Zell were pretty good friends before this. It's Irvine's fault though. He shouldn't have cheated on me. Now he's causing all kinds of problems._ She had played lots of card games with her friends in Trabia before she transferred to Balamb Garden. _And then all of the sorceress stuff happened. Trabia...I know what would hurt Irvine the most. I know. He wouldn't be able to stand not having his "little ray of sunshine" always waiting for him to come home, to welcome him back. I know exactly what I'll do._

The door to her room beeped, and the doors slid open. Dr. Kadowaki walked in with Matron and Cid Kramer. Cid had once been the Headmaster of the Garden, but had retired and left Squall in charge as "Commander". Matron was Selphie's only mother figure, and she loved her dearly. Matron was wearing her usual black borderline gown, and Cid; his brown vest and pants and the white shirt that never seemed to be dirty, just as if he had never left his beloved Garden. 

"Oh, Selphie," cooed Matron. Selphie reached from her bed; she wanted to stand up and hug Matron, but Dr. Kadowaki was strict about her patients staying in bed, even if what had happened to make them come to the infirmary wasn't life threatening. 

That's why she was so surprised when the doctor motioned for her to get up. Selphie wiggled her eyebrows quizzically in her mind, she certainly couldn't do it in front of Matron and Cid. She pulled back her covers and stood up to receive Matron's hug. _At least I'm not wearing one of those standard issue hospital gowns. My butt would be peeking out at Cid. Hehehee..._

She nodded at the ex-headmaster. It had been so formal before that it was more or less out of habit that she saluted him afterwards. "Oops, didn't mean to do that." 

Cid nodded back, and said, "You should have seen how many of the older SeeDs saluted me when I walked in. And they were still referring to me as 'Headmaster'. It's fine. But, how are you doing Selphie? We've been hearing, I don't know, stuff. But, here you are in the infirmary." 

"We want to know exactly what's wrong, Selphie. I'm worried about what I heard is going on between you and Irvine." Edea did look very concerned. She had her eyebrows scrunched together, and little lines around her mouth were showing. It wasn't a very becoming look for her. 

"I'm...I'm not sure if I'm ready to discuss it yet. But I do know one thing I'd like to do." 

"What's that?" Edea asked. Cid was looking at a painting on the wall. It was a picture of Balamb by one of the local artists, featuring the Balamb Hotel and the docks. It was done with very delicate strokes. Every detail on the old rusting sign could be seen. 

"I'd like to be transferred back to Trabia. I've decided that, considering it's my old home, I should help rebuild. They haven't really gotten it together. I know the students there are trying their best, but I think they need some leadership." 

Cid slowly looked over at his once upon a time daughter. "Of course, Selphie. I'm sure we can arrange for you to get paid for it as well. It can be a SeeD mission if you don't want the others to take it to hard." 

Selphie smiled at him. _One thing you've always been, is understanding._ "I think that would be better. I don't want them to think I'm abandoning them; I just need some time away from everything." 

Matron understood as well.. _It would be better for Selphie to take a break from everyone, and everything, here. Taking some time off would be good for her. Poor child, been to hell and back with what Irvine has put her through. I can't imagine that he meant to, but..._

"Yes, that's what we'll do if you want it that way, Selphie. We'll go tell Squall now. By the way, Doctor Kadowaki? Do you think that Selphie will be fine if she leaves now?" Edea turned around to look at the doctor. 

Doctor Kadowaki waved her hand in the air. "Yes, I think she looks better today anyway. I was going to sign the release forms when you came in." 

_Good_, Selphie thought. _Now I'll be able to get out of here, and I won't have to see Irvine for a while. Maybe I should get a restraining order when I get to Trabia Garden...?_ She followed Dr. Kadowaki to her desk, where the woman signed the forms, and handed the pen to Selphie. Selphie knelt down and wrote her name next to _Dr. Kadowaki._

**Selphie Azalea Tilmitt**. There, now she would be able to leave the infirmary. "Where's my clothes?" Selphie asked. She didn't want to have to walk down to the dorms in this little white thing she was wearing. _That's just wrong...I don't want to think of what the guys would do...They already stare at my yellow dress like it's going to come off if they try heard enough. "I have telepathy! I can make Selphie's dress come off! I'm an idiot!" Heehee...I hate those people._

"Right in that closet over there." The doctor pointed to the one nearest to the window. "You can change in the bathroom behind me." 

Selphie skipped over to the closet; which was very hard to do in the little gown she was wearing, and pulled open the closet. The small yellow dress that she seldom didn't wear lay on a shelf separated from the other patients' clothes, along with her leather armband to help protect herself from the whiplash of her nunchakus. Her brown boots were sitting at the bottom. She gathered it all up and went into the bathroom. _Trabia, here I come! Good-bye, Irvine! See how you feel now!_

****

What'll Irvine do when he finds out? What will Squall do? What will everyone say? What will happen when Selphie gets to Trabia Garden? Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter of The Selphie Chronicles! ^_^; Once again, please review! And please review politely! 

~~Azora 


	5. Silver Tearing

Silver Tearing - Selphie Chronicles V.5   
~~Azora 

It's Chapter 5! I actually own something in this chapter! hehee...I own Silver Tearing. And "Tearing" is pronounced like teer-ing. It's a bit longer this time; still a bit short though, but so are the other chapters....So, that's pretty much it. Please read and review as in every chapter! And for the benefit of myself, I'm going to say, "Please politely review..." 

* ** *

The Esthar Express sped past the bare, green plains. Selphie had chosen to go on the railroad instead of taking the Ragnarok. For one, she loved trains. For her second reason, when Squall offered to take her to Trabia on the airship, he had said that Irvine was accompanying him because they had business in Galbadia; that they would be stopping there first. She hadn't wanted to spend even one minute with him, and had kindly refused. 

"Train, train, take us away..." She began singing her favorite train song. There was something fascinating about them that she had never understood. Selphie had always loved trains, and for no apparent reason. "They're just cool!" little Selphie had told the upperclassmen when they asked why she liked trains so much. _I'm finally going back to Trabia..._

Laguna had decided to build a continental railroad across Esthar leading into Trabia after Ultimecia had been defeated. He had said that, "Being out in this country is too dangerous with all the Marlboros around," and then he had gotten this really strange look on his face, and his leg had started to cramp up. Not from nervousness, but from the fact that, "It was also a long way to walk," and he had actually done it. Squall's father could be so funny at times. 

Rocky edges flew pass her as the train entered the dark tunnel going through the Trabia Mountain Range. Selphie sat down in her seat, and sighed. So much for looking outside. The tunnel took at least a half of an hour to go through, and it was pure blackness looking through the windows. 

She picked up a picture of her friends. Selphie had taken the only picture she could find with Irvine absent in it with her. He must have been taking the picture. Zell was munching on a hotdog as usual; Quistis was reprimanding him and giving him dirty looks. Squall was looking down at a smiling Rinoa, who was snuggling into his side as she usually did. And herself, holding her favorite pair of nunchakus, her first pair to be correct, up in the air. _I don't need a picture to remind me what his face looks like. You never forget a traitor._

Instead of the private SeeD cabin, Selphie had chosen to ride in the public section instead. She didn't feel like being locked up in a room without being able to talk to someone if she chose to. Looking around, she noticed that there were only four other passengers on. 

The first passenger was a woman that looked about in her thirties. She had a small child sitting on her lap, sleeping. Selphie smiled. _That baby looks just like Rinoa in the baby pictures we saw of her that Quistis found._ The next passenger was another woman, but she looked only to be in her twenties. She had long blonde hair, and was feverishly putting on makeup, looking down the aisle at something. Selphie looked to where the woman was looking. The other passenger, a man about the woman's age. 

He wasn't all that bad looking, Selphie decided. Short, spiked black hair. He wore a uniform, and if she squinted; he was quite a ways down the train, you could see that he had a bit of muscle. _They always issue uniforms too small...Huh? Is that a Galbadia uniform?_ It was. Selphie could recognize that detailing on the shoulder anywhere. She made her way down the aisle, trying to hold onto the bars across the ceiling so she wouldn't fall. The blonde haired woman watched her slowly walking down the aisle, swinging from side to side, trying to reach the bars. 

Selphie decided to hold onto the seats instead of the bars. She was too short. Finally, standing in front of the Trabia student, he looked up. Selphie opened her mouth to speak, but the train lurched and she fell. Right onto his lap. 

Looking up at his face, he began to turn red. She blushed furiously as well, and scooted off of him onto the seat beside it. "Um, sorry. I...uh, didn't mean to sit on you. Are you going to Trabia Garden by any chance?" 

"Yeah, I am. And it's okay, about the sitting thing. It happens all the time, I'm sure. These trains are pretty fun, but not very stable." He looked down the aisle. The blonde was flirting with him, flicking her hair back and motioning for him to join her. Selphie watched the woman disgustedly. _What a slut...She and Irvine would make a good pair._"I love trains." 

That sparked her interest, taking her away from asking about Trabia and thinking about Irvine, onto her favorite subject. "You do? I love trains too!" 

He grinned. _Ooh, he's cute! Especially when he smiles..._ "Yeah, I've always liked them since I was little. It's pretty neat that we both like trains. I'm Silver Tearing." Silver held out his hand to shake hers. She shook his hand and said, "I'm Selphie Tilmitt." 

"Really? I've heard about you! You helped defeat the Sorceress Ultimecia, didn't you?" 

Selphie blushed some more. People always said that when they met any one of the group. "Actually, I wasn't part of the battle. Squall Leonhart, Quistis Trepe, and Rinoa Heartilly are the real heroes. I just helped along the way." 

"Yes, but helping still counts! So, what are you doing way up here?" Silver picked up a leather bag on the floor and began digging through it. 

"I'm going to be in charge of a team of SeeDs that are going to helping the students rebuild Trabia Garden properly. Back to the way it was before the missile attack last year, and maybe even make some cool adjustments. Like, add an indoor tennis court or something. Like at Galbadia Garden." 

Silver looked up as he pulled out a notebook. He scribbled something in it using a pen attached to the edge. "Really? I guess I'm on your team then! I graduated a few weeks ago. They said I was supposed to help someone rebuild, but I didn't think that I would be helping Selphie Tilmitt rebuild. I'm glad it's someone my own age though. I didn't really feel like working for some old fool who doesn't care about the restoration of a magnificent academy; only the money he's getting paid to do it. I'm from Trabia too, you know." 

Selphie recognized the makings of a scholar, not a mercenary, as he talked. Not everyone used phrases like 'restoration of a magnificent academy'. _He must be pretty smart then. Good, we'll need smart people!_

"So, if you're a SeeD, why are you wearing a Galbadia Garden student uniform? And how can you be from Trabia at the same time?" 

He laughed. "It's a pretty long story, but we've got a long trip yet. Do you want to know?" 

She nodded enthusiastically. "I'm all ears! Go ahead and spit it out!" 

Silver told her about how he was born in Galbadia, in Deling City. His parents had decided they didn't want him to be trained at Galbadia Garden, because the old president, Vinzer Deling, was gaining more power by the moment, and his father was afraid the president was going to use the Garden for his own uses. Thus, using his son to "corrupt more souls" as they had explained to him. So, instead, they had sent him to Trabia Garden. Silver was only there for a few days before he was called home because his father was sick and wanted to see him. 

"He had cancer," Silver said. He was rubbing the edge of his notebook with his right thumb. "So, I went home. Dad died two days later. I knew he had it when I left, but the doctor had said they could remove it. Something went wrong, and they couldn't. I told Mom that I would rather go to Galbadia Garden instead. I went there up until the President Deling announced the Sorceress Edea as his new ambassador. Mom agreed with me on my decision to go to Trabia because of it. I had thought about what Dad had said that day I came home. He told me that I should go to Galbadia instead of Trabia, so I could be close to Mom. But if Vinzer Deling ever got powerful, or got any powerful allies, I was to transfer to wherever it was safest, and take my mother with me. 

I left mom in Esthar because I thought she would be more comfortable there. And she was when I left. After the missile crisis in Trabia, I went back to Esthar and stayed for a while. Galbadia Garden, not being a threat, had stopped by and asked if I would like to enroll again. They had taken heavy casualties in the clash with Balamb Garden. They said that they would remain neutral throughout the rest of the 'war'. I said yes, and got aboard. I saw that man everyone talked about too. But, he was leaving as I was filling out my forms. I didn't see him again though." 

Selphie knew who he was talking about. "Tall, blonde, built, carries a gunblade and wears a grey trenchcoat?" Silver nodded. 

"That's Seifer Almasy, the sorceress's knight, right?" He asked. It was her turn to nod. "Is he still around?" 

"Yeah, somewhere. We know he's still alive, but that's about it. I don't give a damn about him frankly. I know there aren't any bad people, but he's got to be one of the most arrogant people I've ever met. I feel sorry for him though, at the same time. He had to go through all of that...stuff. By his own choice, but I don't think he realised exactly what he was getting himself into. I think he thought he would be more than just a failed SeeD cadet if he worked for the sorceress. He could actually be something. A knight. Well, that's what Matron said to us." 

"Matron?" Silver asked. "Is that Sorceress Edea? I heard stories saying that you all used to live in an orphanage together under her care." 

"Yep, that's right! Matron is the kindest person I know. She was being controlled; otherwise she wouldn't have did any of those horrible things." 

The train came out of the tunnel, and the Bika Snowfield stretched for miles around them. Heavy snow was falling, and Selphie saw an especially big flake and pointed it out. 

"That reminds me of the fluffy biscuits they serve in the cafeteria for some reason." 

He blankly looked at her for a moment before they both burst into laughter. "I think maybe we're hungry. Because that same snowflake just reminded me of my mother's fried cockatrice and gravy. And that's even more far fetched than biscuits." Selphie watched more of the snowflakes. She was hungry. Very hungry. 

"You know, I didn't check last time I was here, but I hope the cafeteria is still intact. Or at least someplace to get something to eat. I'm going to end up eating a whole Mesmerise by myself if I don't get something to eat soon." Silver handed her a cookie from a bag that had seemingly appeared. 

"But the point I was trying to make instead of telling you my whole life story, was that I haven't got around to shopping, and that I left my SeeD uniform in my closet because its too stuffy. That should keep you going I think." 

_Silver's definitely going to be a big help with the rebuilding of Trabia Garden! He can bring me snacks! And, he can help keep my mind off of Irvine..._

****

What part will Silver Tearing play in this fanfiction? Will Trabia Garden have changed since she last saw it with the group? MAYBE you'll find out in the next chapter! Please review, and do it politely if your going to! ^_~ 

~~Azora 


	6. Down To Business

Down To Business - Selphie Chronicles V.6   
~~Azora 

Okay, here's Chapter 6, everyone! Also, I'd like to say to a certain flamer named Replica, just to set the record straight, I did not, one, drive Selphie into the arms of another man. Silver is merely her friend. I indicated nothing whatsoever, except that she thought he was a bit cute. So, bud, you have no right to criticize and unfinished work in that manner. You can go do what I told my last flamer to do. And, while you're at it, why don't you write another loving review for me, eh? The last one just made me laugh. 

* ** *

The short brunette looked from her place behind the podium at the group of Trabia Garden students assembled for her speech. Silver was sitting in a chair behind her off to the left, along with two other SeeDs sent to help her. She was going to have to pick a few more people later to help her with the affairs of rebuilding the academy. But now, she had to address the students as to what was going on. 

"Okay, first of all, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Selphie Tilmitt, and I'm here to help get Trabia's rebuilding program underway." 

The group started whispering immediately. Selphie caught a few whispers. 'They're finally going to help us?' 'Wow, she's pretty hot.' 'Selphie Tilmitt? Isn't she part of the team that killed the sorceress?' 

"Excuse me, could you quiet down?" The crowd ceased talking. "Thank you. As I was saying, I'm here to help Trabia Garden be rebuilt. For those of you that don't know, I used to be a student here at Trabia before the Galbadians sent the missiles and destroyed the academy. I'll be leading the committee, and these SeeDs behind me," she motioned at Silver and the other two people, "will be helping me with the problems that arise. I know the students here have already tried to rebuild Trabia, and you've done a wonderful job, but without funding, it's kind of hard, isn't it?" The group nodded in agreement. 

Standing near the edge of the make shift platform stood one of Selphie's old friends, Marissa. She smiled at Selphie and waved. "Selphie," she called, "I'm sorry we couldn't rebuild Trabia for you. I looked forward to seeing you back here with it all rebuilt. I'm glad we got funding now. Aren't we guys?" 

The students cheered at Marissa's comment. A smile spread across Selphie's face. "It's okay, Marissa. I'm glad to be helping rebuild Trabia. I can't let you guys hog all the work for yourselves, you know." Silver stood up and came to the podium. Selphie stepped aside. After they had stepped off the train and met the other two SeeDs there to help them, they had agreed that they would let him say part of the speech. 

"Okay, now that you've heard about what we're going to do, I'm supposed to introduce everyone and delve a bit deeper into the info and tell you exactly what we'll be doing. The other two people sitting in those chairs over there, who haven't said a peep, are Kent Tenant and Cecilia Endwood. They are both SeeDs from Galbadia Garden, and will be helping with the blueprints. You already know Selph, so I guess I have to introduce myself." 

Selphie grabbed the microphone. "No you don't! This is Silver Tearing, everybody. Big round of applause!" She began clapping her hands. The Trabia students followed suit. Silver shook his head and laughed. She handed him back the microphone, and he stuck it back into its holder on the podium and went on. 

"I'm suppose to help with the building and recruiting carpenters and such. I know not a lot of students here know how to build things, considering Trabia Garden, unlike Galbadia, didn't have different classes on regular careers instead of teaching students only how to fight. I can help you with that, and so can Cecilia and Kent. 

"What we're going to do, besides the rebuild the Garden the way it originally was, is add some things. Trabia Garden never had an auditorium, and those are pretty important, so that will be indefinitely added. But, we'll decide everything after we get the various committees together. We'll need a, ironically, a Gardening Committee, for putting vegetation down after the building is done. Also, Carpenter Committee for the people doing things such as putting carpet down and such. 

"But," Silver continued, "those are only some of the various committees we'll need. The Carpenter Committee itself is made up of different specialized committees. But, everything is down on the registration forms. I know there aren't a lot of students still left here at Trabia, but we need to fill almost every one of the positions. I, and the other people standing up here onstage, encourage you to apply for as many positions as you are qualified for. Don't put down so many you won't be able to do everything though, maybe two or three at the most. The forms, by the way, are sitting on this table here." He pointed at the table that Selphie had rolled up the ramp on the left side of the stage as he had been speaking. 

"Yep," Selphie said, "all the forms are right here. We have enough, we think. Just check the box beside the job you would like, and fill out why you think you would be eligible to be that worker. You can come up now, if you like, and take a form. Single file, please." 

Silver nodded to everyone, and walked to Cecilia and Kent. Selphie followed him. Students began walking up the ramp, single file as Selphie had asked, and took a form each; exiting on the other side of the stage. Selphie looked on. 

_Wow, Silver really must be a genius to figure out how to present everything. I wouldn't have been able to put all the grace into my speech._ Silver had been straight faced through his whole part of the speech. _Very professional, unlike me,_ Selphie thought. He had figured out which committees they would need, and had written out the form they had made copies from. Selphie had only pointed out a few things, such as the Gardening Committee. She wanted the new Trabia Garden to have lots of flowers. _I'm really glad I got help. I wonder if Cecilia and Kent will be any help?_

She looked over at the other two SeeDs, who were conversing with Silver. Cecilia had buttercup yellow pigtails, tied with rainbow ribbons, and was wearing silver eye shadow and red lipstick. Her blue jean dress was tie died, and didn't come far from showing her behind with it's short length. Over it was a matching jacket. She also wore black and white striped stockings and short boots. _She's sort of...um, interesting. Must be, erm...very creative._ Kent had his brown hair mod cut, and was wearing a standard SeeD uniform. His eyebrows moved as he was talking. _Doesn't look like much room for creativeness there. But who knows. You can't judge a book by it's cover....Grr...Why did I use that cliche? I hate it._

"Selph, what do you think about the forms?" asked Silver. She looked up. He was right in front of her. _Oops, must have not been paying attention. Not a good beginning._

"They're great!" she said cheerfully. "I'm really glad you all are here to help me with this. I don't think I could've figured out how to do the forms. In fact, I hate to admit it, but I never put a thought to it." Selphie shuffled her feet. This was embarrassing. She had been so excited to help Trabia, and had forgotten the most important details. 

"It's okay," Cecilia said quietly. "I only thought about Trabia, as I'm assuming you did. I wasn't really thinking about paperwork. I was more interested also in what I was going to wear." She flashed a big smile at Silver, Selphie, and Kent. "I'd like to add a fashion class to Trabia's curriculum. I really think we need to add different classes like that. The academy shouldn't be all fighting, work, and no play." 

The group silently nodded, all except for Kent. Selphie asked him why he didn't agree, and he gave her a distasteful look. "We're not trying to change Garden, we're trying to rebuild it." 

Cecilia glared at him. "We're also trying to improve it. It's not called changing. It's called IM-PROVE-ING." She sounding out each syllable of the word, adding an amount of deadly venom to each. Kent stepped back a few feet from her. He didn't feel safe being addressed that way by some punk chick. And he said so. 

The "punk chick" quickly unsheathed two katanas out of her jacket and went into a fighting stance. "You want to make something of that, pretty boy?" 

Kent slid a revolver out of his pocket and cocked it. Pointing it at Cecilia, he said, "Yeah, I do." 

"Guys, guys! Stop it! We're supposed to work together! Now, put your weapons away!" Selphie looked hopefully at them both. Neither of them moved. She gritted her teeth. This was _her_ mission to rebuild Garden, and she was not going to let these two people ruin it. 

"I'm giving you the count of ten to put down your weapons. 1...2...3...4...5.." She stopped at five. Cecilia was positioning herself for a leap move; Selphie knew by the way she leaned sideways, and Kent was shuffling backwards a few inches so he could get a better shot. That was the last straw. 

"Put your darn weapons down NOW!" Kent jumped in surprise at Selphie's shout, and his revolver went off. Cecilia, by chances of luck, was leaning to far down for it to hit her, and dropped her katanas onto the stage floor; going down with them at the same time. She grabbed them, and rolled over, and flipped back up onto her feet, in the same fighting stance she had presumed a few minutes earlier. 

Then she realized that Kent had loosed the bullet accidentally. Cecilia tucked away her weapons, and turned to Selphie. "I didn't think you could shout that loud." 

Selphie grinned as Kent put his revolver on safety and tucked it into his pocket once more. "It's one of my special talents." Silver shook his head, and walked toward the table where the forms stood to stop a fight over who got the yellow colored one. _That's what happens when you make different colored ones,_ he thought. 

*****

A. Notes: I guess, just read and review. Who knows what will happen next? ^_~ Maybe a special visit. Oh one thing, the spellcheck came up with "endowed" for Cecilia's last name, Endwood. Hehehe.... 


	7. Who I Am

The Selphie Chronicles V.7 - _Who I Am_   
by Azora 

Chapter 7 of The Selphie Chronicles, all done and ready to read. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. Yes, even the flamers. Because, you know what? That just boosts my review number! ^_~ Hehehe... The song lyrics are from "Iris", by Goo Goo Dolls. I didn't even think I was going to do another Irvine based chapter, but I thought I should. Chapter 3 was sorta Irvine's POV, but not quite. This is all from his point of view. We'll get a little insight on him, and learn a bit more about his imperfections hopefully. And you know the usual disclaimer. The only characters I own in this whole fic are Silver Tearing and Marie. 0_0; Sexy, sexy Silver Tearing. Yummy. 

****

**Six months later....**

Irvine ducked as the vase shattered as hit the wall about five inches from his head. Marie continued cursing at him, and began picking up the other knick knacks on her dresser. A ceramic cat flew in his direction, followed by a white unicorn. 

He grabbed his necklace off the dresser, and ducked out the door as the two figurines smashed the place on the wall where his head had been. The ladies' man tugged his hat on a little snugger, and walked briskly down the hall. _Marie sure can aim..._

His girlfriend, and now his ex-girlfriend, hadn't been to impressed when she saw him flirting with Anna Lelanth in the door hallway earlier that afternoon. He was just _flirting._ There was no harm in flirting. She had accused him of cheating. Cheating, well...cheating was another thing. 

Irvine decided to take the elevator down to the main entrance. It was faster, and safer as far as he was concerned. He pressed the first floor button, and watched as the dial began ticking down to the first floor. Elevator music came on. It was actually good elevator music for a change. 

** And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now **

Cheating...Oh, great. Now he was going to end up thinking about how he cheated on Selphie the whole night. Wonderful. He'd been trying to get it out of his mind. _I don't want to think about it. It's over. Sure, Sefie and I were good friends. But, we...just weren't really much of a couple. We didn't make love. We just messed around with each other a lot and played games. I don't like games. I like to get down to business. A little flirting is fun, but she didn't get the picture that I wanted more._

** And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight **

_The song is right. I don't want to miss you, Sefie. Maybe I shouldn't have cheated on you. Yes, I realize that's what I did. I actually cheated on you. "My Prospects." How could I say that? But it's true. I can't lie. Women are my prospect. Maybe I should've just told you, Sefie. Maybe. But it's too late for maybe now._

Irvine grabbed onto the horizontal iron bar on the side of the elevator as it jerked to a stop.. "Hey, what's goin' on here?" He looked at all the buttons on the elevator panel. None were lit up, and the dial wasn't going anymore. What's going on? The lights flashed, and the elevator went dark. 

An announcement cut through the music, which was still playing despite the elevator not moving, and said, _"This is the commander of the Garden. We're experiencing a temporary power failure, and all of the backup generators will be up soon. Please stay calm. The elevator music, by some miracle, is the only thing working. Ironic, isn't it? I'm using my walkie-talkie right now..."_

_This guy goes on forever,_ thought Irvine. The commander of Galbadia Garden went on to say that the generators would be up in a few minutes at the most, and that t would all have to wait it out. After a few dorky puns and jokes, he shut up. Thank Hyne. The music began playing once more. 

"At least I have music," Irvine said as he sat down in a corner of the elevator. He took a little flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on. He always carried little things like that. 

** And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am **

Selphie Tilmitt entered his mind once more. _Darn it, just leave me alone, Sefie. I'm sorry, okay? I can't help how I am. I just do things and don't think about it. I'm a lot like Zell in that way. Only without all the hot dogs._ He chuckled. _Instead of hot dogs it happens to be fajitas._

The flashlight's little glimmering stream of light shown on the decorations that Galbadia Garden painted in its elevators. The paint looked as if it was starting to chip off. Maybe he should tell the office that they need to repaint them. When he still went to school here, they never left anything like this. Everything had been as clean as a whistle. Not a spot of dust anywhere. Of course, it was part of the military then. That explained a few things about the discipline he had relieved. 

He took a little jackknife out of his pocket and snapped open the blades. They shined at him, invitingly. _Bad habits should be broken, Irvine._ He took the smallest blade and ran it along his arm. His skin tingled where the other scars were. Had Selphie ever seen them? Irvine didn't think she had. She never paid attention to things like that. Selphie was all fun, all the time. Irvine made a little incision on his arm, near his elbow. A little spot of blood appeared, and then grew bigger as he cut deeper. 

** And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive **

Who had he talked about this to? _Quistis. She got me to stop. I haven't cut myself for a while. I forgot how it feels when your alone. Man, you've got to get out of your hole. First, you lose your best friend, then you lose the girl you took in her place. That's pretty bad. My friends are so good to me, but look what happens when I do things. Do I repay their kindnesses? No._

He closed the knife and slipped it back into his pocket. Irvine had a lot of pockets. He wasn't even sure if he knew where they all were. Out of the same pocket came a small handkerchief. _Dab the blood, clean it up. Then it looks like all you did was scratch yourself badly._

** And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am **

And I don't want the world to see me 'Cuz I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am 

The lights suddenly came back on in the elevator, and Irvine jumped up. The cameras were back on too. He'd forgotten about the cameras. Good thing they hadn't been on during the time he had his knife out. _They'd probably send me to some damn counselor. This is the only time I've done it in a while. Don't do it again,_ he reminded himself. He'd have to stop carrying his pocket knife. 

The panel bleeped, and Irvine guessed he had to reenter his floor. He pressed the key for F1 again, and stepped back to look up at the dial. It began clicking. Very slowly. _It's going to take longer than usual? Oh, Hyne. At least they actually have it on._

_I wonder what Selphie is doing now?_ He almost smacked himself for that one._ Stop it! She's just one woman out of many. There are so many other chicks to pick up on, and Selphie is off limits. I screwed it up, and now it's over. End of story._

** And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
**

_I wonder what she thinks of me. I bet she thinks I'm a loser. I mean, she tried killing herself. And I didn't feel bad. **I didn't feel bad.** Am I really the heartless bastard everyone thinks I am? Are you really a loser, Irvine? Do you actually care about the people you've spent your childhood with, and helped save the world from the sorceress in their company?_

** I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am **

The doors made a cheery bell sound as the song ended, and Irvine stepped out into the first floor hallway. He knew exactly where he was going as he walked out of the building and onto the cement walkway leading to the train station a few minutes away. The smokestacks billowed in the distance. 

****

Irvine has cutting issues? I assure you, they aren't big. Remember, Quistis made him stop. He was just feeling down then. Anyways, don't you wonder where he's going to go? Aren't you wondering what Selphie's doing right now? And if you aren't, what the heck are you wondering about?! Maybe we'll see some conflict between them at last! Anyway, please review as usual. I hope I get another loving flame. ^_~ 


	8. Friends, or more?

The Selphie Chronicles V.8 - _Friends, or more?_   
by Azora 

Chapter 8 of The Selphie Chronicles. Well, I have to say...That Silver is **mine** and not ZNP's! Cecilia and Kent also belong to me. And, well, Squaresoft owns the other characters. 

****

"I can't believe how much we've got done!" She would have jumped up and down if the load of accesories for the classrooms in her hands wasn't so heavy. There were curtains, whiteboards with markers, rugs - the list went on and on. Selphie was surprised she could carry everything that was in the giant box, but she hadn't dropped anything yet. 

Silver looked across the terrace they were on at the other wing of the newly built Garden. Its fresh coat of paint shined brightly in the sun. He had to shade his eyes because he wasn't wearing sunglasses like Selphie was. It was hard to believe that they had gotten the Garden built in six months with as little help as they had. There was a tennis court now, plus the old basketball court had been remodeled. More classrooms had been added for extra classes, and the hope that more people would want to come to Trabia Garden for their SeeD training. Not just SeeD training, but other things too. There was going to be a journalism class; a student poll had showed interest in journalism, a fashion class; as requested by Cecilia, a music class; at Selphie's suggestion, and among other various subjects, a class on gardening. Selphie had said that no place should be without flowers, and that no flowers should be without people to care for them. 

"Yeah, neither can I. I thought it would take us a year, give or take. But, I guess all we need to do is furnish the classrooms." 

"And find some new faculty," piped Selphie. "The old ones barely helped us with anything. People who care about Trabia should be in charge." She saw him grin as he turned the corner and went into the Garden. Silver's way of thinking had rubbed off on her. More and more often she ended up thinking up clever things that could actually be used. He usually agreed with her too. 

Selphie had developed a lot of trust for Silver. He was always there to help her, and never said anything harsh about her ideas. Maybe steer her down the right path, make polite comments, or add some things to whatever she was thinking about, but he never criticized her without good reason. And, that had only happened once when she wanted to kill Kent for hitting Cecilia in the butt with a two-by-four and knocking her off the support beams for the gardening shed behind Trabia Garden. Selphie was still sure she should have hurt him really badly, but Silver had told her if she killed Kent, then they would have less help. And, that was a bad thing. Cecilia miraculously landed on her feet like a cat, and hurt Kent herself anyway. Getting pushed off the side of the swimming pool in the gymnasium without any water in it had to hurt. Especially when it was the deep end. 

Cecilia was already in the class room when they got there. Today everyone had decided that they should outfit the regular classrooms for SeeD training. She was wearing a bright yellow, shiny, plastic-looking vest and a pair of jeans with holes in the knees. Her hair was tied back in pigtails as usual, except today she had dyed what bangs she had pink and let them drape dramatically down the sides of her face. She was working working on installing the desktop computer. 

"Oh, if I'd know what a bitch you were going to be, I would have never volunteered to install you, ya know?" She talked to the computer as if it was a living thing. "Now, get into that plug right there...No, don't be testy with me! Just get in! Good." The cord slid into the plug cleanly, and she crawled out from under the desk. 

She saw them standing near the door, and wiped off her hands. Selphie put the box of supplies next to Silver's box on one of the desks, and walked over to the teacher's desk. Cecilia had plopped herself down into the chair and was typing quickly. Not only did she have a unique fashion sense, Cecilia was somewhat of a computer genius. She called her combination of odd talents, "Hacking with Style". 

A list of the currently enrolled students popped up with a beep as the computer snagged the hook of Cecilia's specially made program and started firing up all the computers in the room on it's own. The blonde beamed. 

"Success!" she cried to no one in particular. Turning to Selphie, she asked, "What are we going to do now? I've got all the computers in the classrooms installed and booted up." 

Selphie caught Cecilia's excitement and felt shivers go up her spine. "We're going to decorate! Rugs, curtains, white boards!" 

Silver pinched the bridge of his nose. _He looks so much like Squall when he does that! Without the brown, shaggy hair of course...I wonder how everyone is doing? I wonder what they've all been up to? Heck, I even wonder how Irvine is doing._ She had gotten over the fact that she and Irvine were no longer a couple, the fact that he had cheated on her, and didn't feel so bad about it anymore. In fact, Selphie sometimes even thought maybe they could start out as friends again. It didn't sound so bad. 

The yellow vested girl began to rummage throught the supplies they had bought, and pulled out a rug. It was burgundy, black, gray, and white, just like the school colors. And it was _striped._ Cecilia loved stripes, and proceeded to go crazy over it. 

"Can I have this?! It's Cuuute! I love it! I want it!" 

Silver decided he would take care of this one. "No, Cecilia. That one is for the classroom. We can always get you one. Just, calm down." Selphie giggled. Now she knew how the others must have felt when she got into her sugar-high moods. Cecilia got the same jitters sometimes. But at other times, she could be so serious that everyone went into near depression. Selphie stayed away from her then. She didn't want to get depressed. It wasn't enjoyable, and she knew from experience now. 

"Aw, your no fun sometimes, Silver." Cecilia layed the rug down before the door and made a face at him. "I wish you'd just let me have my way." 

"Nope. You gotta wait to get what you want. We'll all be recieving a bonus soon, I'm sure of it. The original Garden wasn't even built this fast. We should take our time when we interview teachers, though. I don't want to end up with someone as prickly as my last Instructor. We want people that students will get along with." 

"Right" agreed the girls. 

Kent walked in with a cell phone in his hand. He had "the" look on his face. What did Silver call it? _The Not-Impressed Look... Yep, that's it. I wonder what's going on? He only gets like that when he's discovered that Cecilia changed the salt with the sugar and the sugar is actually the creamer, and the sugar isn't anywhere in sight again. Maybe someone told him to do something?_

"It's for you, Selphie." He handed her the phone. Selphie smiled and put the earpiece to her ear, and spoke into the reciever. 

"Hello?" 

A deep voice answered her. "Hello, Selphie." 

"Squall! How nice! I haven't heard from you for a few months. How's it going? How's everyone doing?" 

Squall laughed. It was nice to hear him laugh. Squall didn't usually laugh, and when he did, it surprised everyone. "Oh, the same old stuff. We're getting some more challenging monsters shipped in and we're also dividing the Training Center into different level sections so none of the junior classmen get injured. Everyone else is fine. Everyone is with me right now. They're all looking at me strangely, and I believe Zell just mentioned something about me laughing..." Squall paused, and listened to someone in the background. 

"Oh, he says he said absolutely nothing. I really believe him." The sarcasm was practically dripping from Squall's voice, and Selphie couldn't help bursting into a fit of giggles. There was _almost nothing_ funnier than Squall when he was being sarcastic. It was such a change from his usual self. She turned to the window, and looked out at the students working on the garening below. They were planting some lovely rose bushes someone's father had supplied. 

"But, you didn't answer my question, Squall. How's everyone doing though?" 

"Why don't you figure it out for yourself," he said. But his voice didn't come from the phone. It came from across the room, and Rinoa, Quistis, and Zell were standing there with him. 

"Guys!" She sat the cell phone on the desk, and ran to the group. She gave everyone a tight hug. "I've missed you guys! You shouldn't have waited so long to visit!" 

Zell walked over to the window to check out the view. Squall looked around the room from where he stood, and Rinoa left his side to take a look out the window with Zell. Quistis eyed the computer that sat on top of the teacher's desk hungrily. 

"What I'd give to teach here," she said, fingering her whip. Quistis had always wanted to move somewhere besides Balamb Garden. Maybe she would apply for a teaching position here. Balamb couldn't always control her destiny. It looked like it was better equipped anyway. 

Selphie waved her hands enthusiastically. "Maybe you could! We're going to need more faculty because of all the extra classrooms we added. Can you believe we built this whole place this fast?" 

Rinoa turned from the window and shook her head. "I couldn't believe it when we first landed the Ragnarok near the edge of the mountain circle. You can see Trabia Garden from there. It's really pretty already, Selphie. I'm glad you got all the artistic people here at Trabia. The paint job looks really cool." 

"Yeah, Rinoa's right. The paint job is awesome." Zell licked his lips. "But, I'm going to have to inspect you cafeteria though. Only I can tell you if something is wrong with it." He took a few swings at an invisible enemy in front of him. 

Silver cleared his throat, breaking into their conversation. Everyone turned to him, Cecilia, and Kent. Selphie realised that she hadn't introduced them. Silver wasn't referring to that though, he just wanted to get going on the room's decoration, but Selphie introduced them anyway. 

"Oh, hey everyone, these are my new friends. Well, not exactly new, but they are to you. This is Silver Tearing, Cecilia Endwood, and Kent Tenant. They've all really been a big help. Silver helped me get the whole thing going really. I don't know what I would have did without him! Or Cecilia and Kent for that matter! Cecilia is the one that has been doing most of the computer work, and Kent did a lot of the blueprinting and planning with the committees." 

"Nice to meet you," Quistis said, polite as usual. Squall and Zell nodded, and Rinoa gave a little wave. 

Cecilia looked at the windows behind Zell and Rinoa. "You know, I don't think we should put up curtains. The windows are pretty the way they are. We don't want Trabia to be ugly. And besides, I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that curtains are sort of out of style. We don't want Trabia Garden to be unstylish." 

Kent rolled his eyes. "Is that all you ever think about? The curtains are there so they can be drawn if one too many airhead students decide to stare out the windows all day instead of paying attention." 

Cecilia slowly turned her head towards him in a way that Selphie would refer to as _dangerously slow._ "You wanna start something again, Kent?" 

Selphie and Silver quickly butted in before Kent could tell her his usual reply. "No, he doesn't!" they said loudly. The last thing that the Garden needed this early in the day was another Endwood-Tenant War, as everyone referred to them as. The two of them had fought with each other since the day that they had stood on the platform and announced what was going to happen during the rebuilding program. It got very tiring to watch them even talk about fighting. 

Quistis chuckled. "So, Selphie, where is the cafe? I'd like to get something to eat. I don't believe I've eaten since we left. And that was _early_. I think I need some comfort food about now." She stretched her hands in front of her, and made a quick movement with her neck. Everyone heard it crack. Rinoa made a face and said, "That was _really_ icky sounding..." 

Selphie thought about what she should do first. _It's been such a long time since I've seen everyone, but I'm supposed to be working today. Like everyday...I can't just drop everything to be with them. This is Trabia, we're talking about! But..._

She turned to Silver, and began asking him if she could take the day off, but he waved his hand in the air. 

"Go ahead, Selph. We can take care of this on our own. Besides, everyone has to take days off for themselves. I did, and so has Cecilia and Kent. You've been working since the start. You should take a break anyway." 

"Woo-hoo! Thanks, Silver! Come on, people! Let's go to the cafe!" She pulled Quistis out the door by the arm, and Rinoa, Squall, and Zell trotted after them. Cecilia looked at Silver, and raised her left eyebrow. 

"You never took a day off, Silver. I know me and Kent did, in fact, I took several, but you've never taken one off." 

Silver shrugged and pulled another rug out of Selphie's box she had brought in. "Let's get back to work." He laid it down in front of the second exit. Cecilia leaned over and whispered to Kent. 

"Do you think he really cares about the project? He doesn't usually just let someone off like that when he takes charge, and lie about it in the process." 

Kent glanced at Silver, who was now pulling electronic pen attachments for the computers out of their boxes and hooking them up to each desk. "Of course he cares about the project. It must be something else." 

Cecilia scuffed her right foot on the tiled floor. "Do you think he likes her then? They spend a lot of time together, even after the work is done." 

"That could be it. I don't think even I can doubt how close they are." 

****

Are Kent and Cecilia on the right track? Are Selphie and Silver more than friends? Or, do they just have lots in common? And what about Irvine? Selphie said she was still willing to be friends with him. Maybe you'll find out in the next chaper. Who knows? (Besides me!) 

^^Azora^^ 


	9. Rather Be Friends

The Selphie Chronicles V.8 - Rather Be Friends   
by Azora 

Mwhahaha! Chapter 9! Silver is still mine, but by the end of this, he may be someone else's... no, he's still mine no matter what. Also, I own Marissa, and.... Lots of other stuff, okay? Read on... 

****

Quistis looked over the crowd from the ball room's stage. The crowd was cheering, chanting things like, "Trabia, the best garden of them all!", and "Hey, Sexy! Give me your number!" She blushed at the comments that were directed towards her, inwardly pleased with them, and raised her hands for silence. Like magic, the crowd's roar died down, and the only sound was her own breathing and Marissa and her group tuning up their violins and guitars in the background. _Squeak! Twang!_

"Th-thank you," she stuttered, awed by the complete silence, "for coming to the official reopening of Trabia Garden. I didn't help build this, but I will be teaching here when the sessions start up in the fall as an instructor. I'm glad to have the honor of introducing tonight's band, and wishing you all a great summer, and I hope to see you in my classes." The crowd cheered. 

Marissa tweaked her violin one last time, and out of the tiny ear piece in Quistis's ear, came her voice, "We're ready." 

The blonde SeeD smiled at the audience, and motioned her hands in Vanna White-motion towards the burgundy curtain, only without so many swishes and swoops. "And, now I'd like to introduce the band." The curtain was drawn up, and Marissa was standing in front, smiling a grander smile than Quistis had, her violin neatly held in front of her. "Marigold Dream." 

Whistles flowed through the air, and people took up chanting, "Marissa!", or whatever member of the band they liked the most. Many simply shouted the band's name. Quistis crossed the stage and walked down the steps, and Marissa took her place in front of the microphone. She sat down in a chair that someone had rushed up behind her, and adjusted the microphone so it was low enough, parallel from her face. Then she began playing softly. The guitars, drums, and other instruments up on stage stayed quiet. Marissa was doing the first tune on her own. 

Selphie watched from a table in the corner what was going on. Quistis walked back to the group's table, and looked very relieved to be offstage. Selphie had chose the table in the corner because she hadn't wanted to be bombarded with did-you-defeat-the-sorceress type questions. It always happened every time you sat near Squall. It wasn't his fault, just that people tended to associate everything that had to do with Squall with the sorceress. Silver, Cecilia, and Kent had also chosen seats with her at the table, but they weren't there at the moment. Cecilia was busy grabbing cookies off the table, trying to shove as many into her cargo pockets on her skirt as she could. Selphie looked farther down the refreshment tables and spotted Kent talking to some girl she didn't recognize. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and was looking at the ground. 

The girl had her long, black hair in a braid, and was looking at the ground also, and looked as if she was nervous. Kent looked at the punch bowl, and motioned to the cups, then to the bowl. She nodded, and he filled a cup for her. As she drank it, Kent looked up, and when she was done, Selphie lip read the word "thanks", and Kent grinned like a love struck fool. _He is a love struck fool,_ she thought. 

"Spying?" 

Selphie twitched a bit. That voice... and that cologne... She twisted around and saw Seifer Almasy smirking at her, dressed in his normal attire. _Damn, how'd he get here? I didn't invite him!_ And that's exactly what she asked him. 

Seifer settled himself comfortably into Silver's chair, while Selphie fumed, silently promising to kill whoever invited him. He sighed, and grabbed a glass of wine off of a tray that a waitress was carrying. She turned back to scold him, but Seifer used his "Almasy Charm". He winked at her, and she winked back before going on her way. Selphie shook her head in disgust. _Who hired the waitresses? WHO HIRED THE WAITRESSES?!_

He sipped the wine, looking over the rim at her. Seifer knew Selphie couldn't stand him. He loved to play mind games with people, and as he had put it when he walked in, _Tilmitt's the nearest one to fuck with._ The ordeal with Ultimecia hadn't changed him one bit. He still had the attitude, the arrogance, and as many of the women in the gardens would put it, the sexy way of talking and the ruthlessness when he fought in battle that he had before. Seifer downed the glass in one shot, sick of sipping it, and tapped the table. 

"I'm waiting for you to tell me how you got here, and who invited you, and who let you in." Selphie stared at him, hoping if she tried hard enough, she could Petrify him. It was impossible, considering she had been busy working instead of drawing magic for the last few months. There was completely nothing left in her inventory. Seifer stretched, and cracked his neck loudly. 

"Well, let's see... I arrived here by the train from Esthar, I was invited by Rinoa, and I was let in by that sexy woman over there in the cargo skirt. By any chance, you know her number, Tilmitt?" 

_Check, kill Rinoa and Cecilia. Wait, no, just Rinoa. Cecilia didn't know I loathe this guy above the rest. Rinoa... Hyne, doesn't she ever learn? The guy abandons her, tries sacrificing her, and then she invites him to celebrate the reopening of a garDEN HE HELPED DESTROY?!_ Selphie felt as if she was going to have a mental breakdown. She had felt so happy, and then _he_ had to show up. Seifer watched her face distort slowly. He'd gotten pretty far in pissing her off this time. Just as he was about to up the temperature, a shadow fell across the table. He looked up, and Silver held two glasses of white sparkling champagne. 

"Selphie, you want your champagne?" Seifer surveyed him from head to toe. _So, Tilmitt dumped Cowboy for this? I think I've seen him somewhere before... Galbaldia, that's it. I don't think we were formally introduced though..._

Selphie sighed loudly, and looked up at Silver, managing a weak smile. She couldn't ruin things for everyone. Silver didn't have to know who this was. "Yeah, thanks." She took the drink, and sipped it loudly. Her nerves didn't want to soften at the moment. Seifer took the liberty of introducing himself anyway. 

He stood up and held out his hand. "Seifer Almasy, Level 24 SeeD." Silver almost dropped his glass. His eyes went wide, and he just looked at the Seifer's outstretched hand. Then, after a few moments of eternity, he switched the glass to one hand and shook Seifer's. As Silver was thinking, _strong handshake, just as I expected,_ Selphie's thoughts stretched to damning Seifer to hell and beyond. 

_I can't believe this. He's doing this just to piss me off!_ She couldn't help the feelings that riled up inside of her. Selphie had once thought that Seifer had been a nice guy, just a nice guy who was a rival of Squall's, the first person that she had met at Balamb Garden. What a fool she had been. He turned out to be one of the most vicious, blood thirsty people she would ever meet in her life. Sure, maybe he wasn't working for the sorceress anymore, but Seifer would always be Seifer, the Eternal Jerk of Them All. 

Silver realeased Seifer's hand, and turned to Selphie. "I didn't know I'd get to meet all these people here." He looked around. "There's all different kinds of people here. Squall Leonhart, the President of Esthar," he pointed at Laguna, dressed in his usual white shirt and slacks, sitting with Ward and Kiros at a table near Squall's, and turning back to Seifer, he said, "and you. Wow, I didn't think I'd ever meet all these people." 

It came out before Selphie could stop it. "Unfortunately, you did have to meet Seifer." The blonde gunblader glared at her, and she knew he hated her as much as she hated him. Selphie could see it, as if it was written all over his face in red marker. As she walked briskly towards the glass doors that led to the outside terrace, she called back, "Better get rid of that hate, Seifer. It'll destroy you if you aren't careful." 

Seifer snarled at her, "Watch out, Tilmitt! Never know when you'll get a bullet or two in your back!" Selphie stopped, mid-step, and focused on the floor carefully. _Don't let him get to you... How did he know? How...? Just walk outside... Just walk outside..._

Once Selphie reached the railing, she stopped and inhaled loudly, deeply breathing in the mountain air. How could Rinoa invite him? She too easily forgiving. _She knew how much I hate him... Anyone should know. He gave the orders to deploy the missiles that destroyed Trabia. Edea may have been ordering him around, but he had acted. She hadn't said, "Launch missiles at Trabia Garden" to the base commander, he had._

The stars beckoned her to look upwards, and she picked out all the constellations she knew. Stars were always there, and they always shone so brilliantly. And when one died off, another was always there to take it's place. She heard footsteps behind her, but Selphie didn't turn around. She didn't care who it was. Then she heard the click of a gun. 

She spun around quickly, and saw Irvine pointing his Exeter towards a tree. Selphie followed his gaze, and noticed that a target was attached to it. He grinned at her, and she began to reprimand him. 

"Hyne, Irvine, you scared me! I thought-" She paused, and looked down. It was foolish to even think that Irvine would ever shoot her. Seifer _had_ gotten to her. Irvine lowered his Exeter, and clicked it on safety before he set it against the railing. 

He took off his hat, and held it in his hands. She watched his auburn ponytail move in the slight breeze behind him. Irvine cleared his throat, and looked up at her, meeting her eyes. 

"Sefie, I'm sorry for what I did. I don't expect you to take me back, and I don't want you to, but I'm just apologizing. I'm sorry I cheated on you, and I'm sorry for making you so unhappy. That's all I want you to be. Is happy." 

Selphie looked deeper into his eyes. She felt he was telling the truth, and he was. The wind fluttered her own short hair, and she smoothed it down. 

"You don't want to get back together?" 

Irvine shook his head, flipping his ponytail about. "No, Selphie. I mean, when I first got onto the train, I thought I was coming back to get you. I guess... Maybe we were just meant to be friends. All we really did together was play card games and stuff, had fun. I just want it to go back to being that way." 

"Me too, Irvine. I'd rather we just be friends too." 

The glass doors clicked open, and Silver walked out, carrying her abandoned glass of champagne. 

"You forgot your glass," he said, handing it to her. Selphie looked from Irvine to Silver. Silver wasn't her boyfriend, but Irvine seemed to look a bit jealous. But it was all in her mind. Another mind game brought upon by Seifer's ridiculing. 

Irvine was happy to meet what he thought was Selphie's new boyfriend. He and Silver shook hands, and Irvine introduced himself. Silver said the usual "nice to meet you", and took another sip from his glass, thinking about Irvine's handshake. He always thought about people's handshakes. _A nice, firm handshake, yet a lot more friendly feeling than Seifer's... Ha, what did I expect from a guy that almost tore my Garden apart, and Balamb Garden as well?_

Irvine looked at Selphie, and winked. Then he grabbed his rifle and walked back into the party. Silver asked, "Friend of yours?" 

She nodded. "My ex-boyfriend, actually. I think he thought you were my new one!" They both laughed, hers sounding like bubbles, and his like a pair of drums being tapped on. Silver had a nice sounding laugh, she hadn't noticed that before. Not to deep, and not to light. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have Silver for a boyfriend... 

"Are you okay? I mean, Seifer's insult didn't seem like much to me, but it sounded like something... I don't know. Something bad?" 

"It's nothing, Silver. What he was talking about, it's all over anyways. I'm just going to ignore him." She watched him set his champagne glass down of a flat part of the rails. 

He broke their momentary silence with a question. "Hey, Selph, can I ask you something?" _He calls me 'Selph'... It's sort of like Sefie._

"Yeah, sure. Anything. We're friends; you can ask anything, Silver." 

"Yeah, I guess we are. That woman... Quistis... Does she have a boyfriend? It doesn't seem like it. She's sitting alone at the table, and everyone else is on the dance floor." 

Selphie shook her head. "No, why?" _Why does he want to know about that? Quistis is Quistis..._

"Do you think she would consider dancing with me? And, maybe go on a date... I know she's pretty, but it's just not that. She handles everything with so much grace. Even her stutter was graceful. And she's smart too." 

The short brunette felt as if her heart would shatter, just like the picture frame's glass had in her room. But it didn't. After the initial shock of his words, she felt fine. Selphie felt more wonderful than ever. Grinning at Silver, she said, "Of course she'd go out with a smart, sexy guy like you!" 

He laughed again, and grabbed her shoulders excitedly. "You really think so?" 

"Of course, Silver! Quistis would be a fool to turn you down! And if she does, I'm sure I'll be able to change her mind if we need to." 

"Thanks, Selph." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and grabbed his champagne glass off of the railing and went inside. Selphie turned around, laying her hand upon her cheek where he had kissed her. She looked at the stars again, shining brighter than ever. 

Smiling, she thought, _You can't have them all._

****

**Long** Author Notes: Well, that's the end. Yep, The Selphie Chronicles are done! I guess I'd like to do thankies, because to tell the truth, this was sort of hard to do for me, considering the start I got to it. Many people thought it was impossible to strangle yourself with your own hands, and no, maybe it doesn't seem possible, but anything is. I think the story got better, hopefully, as I went on. Oh, and too all the Seifer fans out there, including myself, sorry I made him such an ass. I just don't know how Selphie couldn't hate him really. I guess I tried to be "in character". Oy, "in character" can be bull at some times, but I thought it worked for this. 

Now that I look at it, there are so many possible pairings in this story! I look at it, and start thinking to myself sometimes when I've forgotten what happens, "Oh, they must be the couple in this story." But really, I don't think I paired anyone except for the originals. Squall and Rinoa, and Irvine and Selphie in the beginning. I feel so proud. Anyways, special thanks: 

Tenshi no Ai : Really, if you hadn't reviewed my story and answered my email about the stereotype thing, I don't think I could've made The Selphie Chronicles turn out as good as I think they did. And yes, I tried to remember *sigh*, this is a series about Selphie, not Silver. And I couldn't choose between Irvine and Silver. It's like animal cruelty. ^_^ So, it's just about her. 

Zidanes New Princess : Humorous reviews. Heh, and your support too! I'm not going to let you have Silver, by the way! So, yeah, just keep Squall! *steals back her cardboard cutout* 

Grrl Gamer : Thanks for your support too. I know, I spilled the beans to you about how I was (in the first place), going to make this turn into a Selphie & Irvine at the end, but I guess I didn't ruin things for you after all, did I? ^_^ 

Waiting Angel : Heyyy! Sorry Irvine didn't get what "he deserved", but I just couldn't bring myself to do it! I know, he did need a butt kicking, but oh well. Thanks for all your reviews, and I'm glad you stuck with my story! 

And to everyone else who reviewed! Even the flamers! ^_~ 

^^Azora^^ 


End file.
